warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Le Leo
Hi, erstmal und willkommen auf meiner Seite. Also mein Name kommt von dem Hauptcharakter meine WaCa-Story und Ich freu mich, dass ich mich endlich angemeldet habe Ich drück euch alle, LG thumb|300px Lieblingscharaktere *'Rußpelz' - Tigerkralle hat es ihr versaut so zu werden wie ihr Vorbild, Blaustern *'Feuerstern' - Er hat immer gute Entscheidungen getroffen und trotz seiner Herkunft hat er Kriegerblut bewiesen *'Kurzstern' - Wundert mich total, dass er keine Gefährtin hat, er ist doch so süß *'Federschweif' - Sie ist echt wie ihre Mutter, sie hätten beide ihr Leben für ihre Liebe riskiert *'Dachspfote '- Er wäre ein guter Krieger geworden *'Buntgesicht '- Sie hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben... *'Aschenpelz' - Weiß nicht genau warum, Ich mag ihn eben. *'Rauchfell' - Sie hat so viel durchgemacht, Borkenpelz tut mir richtig leid... thumb|left|350px Hasscharaktere *'Tigerstern '- Wegen alle dem, was er unschuldigen Katzen angetan hat *'Habichtfrost - '''Ich frag mich allerdings, ob er genauso geworden wäre, wenn Kaulquappe nicht gestorben wäre *'Tüpfelblatt '- Verurteilt mich nicht, aber Ich finde sie nervig und, dass sie sich zu oft einmischt *'Dunkelstreif' - Ein Verräter, der nicht mal Tigerstern folgen kann? *'Brombeerkralle' - In der 1. Staffel hab Ich ihn noch bemitleidet,... aber ab der 2. ist er nur noch... meh. Lieblings-Couples *'Graustreif X Silberflussframe|Ne Kriegerin im Wald ^^' *'Rotschweif X Buntgesicht' *'Blaustern X Eichenherz' *'Feuerstern X Sandsturm' *'Wolkenschweif X Lichtherz' *'Ampferschweif X Farnpelz' *'Rauchfell X Borkenpelz' 'thumb|left|400px|Warriors...Do You Have The Power?' Meine Lieblings-Chatties :D *Buntschweif - Leider bist Du nicht so oft on :( und dann sooft Away :(( *Tigerschweif *Mondpfote - Dich sieht man ja leider auch nicht gerade häufig :(, aber wenn, dann immer (relativ) lange :) *Bienenflügel - Mein 2. Gedächtins :D *Eisfell - FK xDD *Honigtau - Du bist auch nicht sooft on :( aber immerhin manchaml :) *Nebelsturm - Ich hab Dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen :((( *Leyley55 - Noch so ein Gedächtnis von mir :DD *Morgentau* - Wo bist Du denn nur immer? :(( *Silberstreif - Du wart auch schon lange nicht mehr da :(( *Wolfsmond - Du bleibst nie wirklich lange :(( aber es macht echt Spaß mit dir zu chatten :D *Ekliss *Nussherz *Schneepelz *Adlerkralle99 *Topassplitter *Gänseblumnase - Glaub mir, Ich bin froh, wenn Du da bist :)) <333 :** *Eistatze *Schneespur *Hawkfrost1315 - Du warst auch schon lange nicht mehr on :( *Geißelstern *Sonnen sturm 1 *Commander Wolffe 8 *Wolfsfell *Weißpelz *Jacky711 *Gewitterherz *Smaragdauge *Geißelstern *TwoBlade - Es tut mir leid :( *Wind - Warum musst Du unbedingt jetzt weg sein? :((( *HabichtFrost333 *Schwalbenstern *Eisflamme *Sprenkelfeuer *Salbeinacht *Keksauge *Renaklaue *Federschweif *Schattenrose *Sandstern *Birkenlicht Zu denen bei denen noch nichts steht muss Ich mir noch was überlegen xDthumb|Milka als Krieger :3 er erinnert mich iwie an Graustreif *__* '''DANKE', an alle die mich auch im RPG Wiki unterstützen! <33333 Spitznamen :3 *Leo (immer ^^) *Leopardenschweif (Eig nie :/) *GaliLEO (Leider sogut wie gar nicht :() Fanfiction-Chara Das hier ist Leopardenschweif. Eigenschaften Leopardenschweif ist eine sehr offenherzige, junge Kätzin. Sie ist die beste Jägerin in ihrem Clan, dem RegenClan. Leopardenschweif ist eine gute Feundin von Nebel, einer Hündin, die an der Felsenlichtung lebt. Sie hat Kontakt zu den ClanSternen; DonnerStern, WindStern, FlussStern und SchattenStern, das sind die vergangenen Clans; DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan und SchattenClan. Familie Rußwolke Zu ihrer Mutter hatte Leopardenschweif schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hat Rußwolke Leopardenschweif in der Kinderstube mit ihren drei Jungen unterstützt. Farnstern Leopardenschweif und ihr Vater. Farnstern war immer ein sehr stolzer Anführer, stolz, besonders auf seine beiden Töchter. Leopardenschweifs Vater ist kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen gestorben. Graubauch (Socke) Ihr Bruder. Die Beiden haben gerne zusammen trainiert, leider hat sich Graubauch nach seiner Nachtwache entschlossen, ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Er besucht Leopardenschweif aber noch und erzählt ihr von seinem neuen Leben. Wasserfall Die neue Heilerin des RegenClans und Leopardenschweifs Schwester. Ihre Mentorin und Vorgängerin, Streifenschweif, ist wie Farnstern kurz vor Geburt von Leopardenschweifs Jungen gestorben, weshalb Wasserfall ihr nicht helfen konnte. Kurzbart Die Liebe ihres Lebens und der Vater von ihren 4 gemeinsamen Jungen. Kurzbart hat Leopardenschweif an ihren ersten Kampf, einem Granzkampf gegen den KrallenClan, das Leben gerettet, sie hat ihn schon immer geliebt. Flammenjunges und Federjunges Leopardenschweifs Töchter und die lebhaftesten Clanmitglieder. Die Beiden sind ein Dream-Team wenn es um Ärger und Lärm machen geht. Nassjunges Ihr Sohn. Nassjunges will einmal Heiler werden und seine Tante, Wasserfall, schon als Junges unterstützen. Silberjunges Silberjunges ist Leopardenschweifs verstorbener Sohn. Er wurde von Pechstern, dem Anführer des WellenClans getötet, als er kaum die Kinderstube verlassen konnte. Seine Mutter bezeichnete Pechstern daraufhin als ehrlosen Anführer. Diverses RPG Wenn ihr ein RPG mit WaCa machen wollt einfach hier in Chat kommen. Warrior Cats RPG FanFiction Ja, auch ich habe, wie viele hier, eine FanFiction :D. Meine FanFiction :3 ist noch nicht besonders lang, Ich weiß, aber Ich schreib ja noch :D Meine CA´s ' Rauchfell.by.Leo.png|Rauchfell Bruchsteinpfote.byLeo.png|Bruchsteinpfote Wolkenpfote.byLeo.png|Wolkenpfote Prinzessin.byLeo.png|Prinzessin Prinzessin.Alt.byLeo.png|Prinzessin ''(Alternativ) Stonepaw.png|Meine Stonepaw-Verison Kleeschweif.byLeo.png|Meine (neue ^^) Kleeschweif-Version ' Signaturen Ich stehe auch für Signaturen zur Verfügung, wenn Du also hier im Wiki '200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen' hast, kannst Du Dich bei mir melden und folgende Wünsche aüßern: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift Du deinen Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, hier leider kein Farbverlauf) [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']]''Sympathie ist überflüssig, was zählt ist der Gedanke'' <--- So könnte eine Sig. aussehen, Ich habe sie selbstgemacht ^^ Bücher Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *'In die Wildnis' *'Feuer und Eis' *'Geheimnis des Waldes' *'Vor dem Sturm' *'Gefährliche Spuren' *'Stunde der Finsternis' Staffel 2 *'Mitternacht' *'Mondschein' *'Morgenröte' *'Sternenglanz' *'Dämmerung' Special Adventures *'Feuersterns Mission' Die Welt der Clans *'Das Gesetz der Krieger' Mangas *'Tigerstern und Sasha' *'Graustreif und Millie' *'Rabenpfotes Abenteuer' Das Buch, das Ich momentan lese *'Sonnenuntergang' - Teils verhindert, da Ich schulisch in Deutsch ein Buch lese, Die Wolke Ungelesene, aber auf Deutsch erschienene Bücher *'Das Schicksal des WolkenClans' Wikis Natürlich bin Ich nicht nur hier im WaCa Wiki aktiv, sondern auch in ein paar anderen. Bilder für Freunde Für.Honey.png|Für Honey ^^ Für.Bunt.png|Für Bunt :3 Für.Eis.png|Für Eis :D Für.Nebel.png|Für Nebel :) Für.Mondpfote.png|Für Mond ^^ Für Biene.png|Für Biene Für.Schnee.png|Für Schnee FürAdler.png|Für Adler Für.Daisy.png|Für Daisy Für.Schneespur.png|Für Schneespur Für.Ley.png|Für Ley, Kralle so das sein ^^ Für.Ekliss.png|Für Ekliss Für.Nuss.png|Für Nuss Für.Geißel.png|Für Geißel Für.Sonne.png|Für Sonne Blue.fürGewitter.png|Für Gewitter Beute.FürEis.byLeo.png|Für Smara HS.FürEkliss.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Ekliss, diesmal ne Heilerschülerin ^-^ S.FürSchnee.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Schnee :D Schüler.FürSonne.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Sonne :D FürWind.byLeo.png|Für Wind WaldKatze.png|Nochmal für Daisy *-* fürSchwalbe.byLeo.png|Für Schwalbe fürEisy.byLeo.png|Für Eisy ^^ FürBlüte.byLeo.png|Für Eistatze fürSchwalbe.byLeo2.png|Nochmal für Schwalbe ^^ die Schülerversion ihres Profilbildes FürWeißpelz.byLeo.png|Für Weißpelz, ein Mix auf GIMP-Werkzeugen :D FürSprenkel.byLeo.png|Für Sprenkel ^^ Ich mag diesen Mix von GIMP xDD fürHabicht.byLeo.png|Für Habicht, hat endlich geklappt :D fürHawky.byLeo.png|Für Hawky ^^, ging nicht früher :( GIMP hatte inen Fehler DD: FürBiene.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Biene ^^ die Augen mal wieder °__° xDD FürJacky.byLeo.PNG|Für Jacky ^^ Ich sag zu den Augen gar nichts mehr :D FürLey.byLeo.PNG|Nochmal für Ley, Klatherz dieses Mal ^^ FürTopas.byLeo.png|Für Topas ^^ Naja eben :D FürBlade.byLeo.png|Für Blade, sein Drachenkralle ^-^ FürKeks.byLeo.png|Für Keks ^^ FürRena.byLeo.png|Für Rena :3 ich kann einfach keine Narben über Augen machen Dx FürFeder.byLeo.png|Für Feder :3 FürSilber.byLeo2.png|Für Silber, die 2. xD Nr. 1 folgt demnächst :DD FürWind.byLeo2.png|Nochmal für Wind ^-^ ne Schildpattschülerin :D FürSmara.byLeo2.png|Nochmal für Smara ^^ FürRose.byLeo.png|Für Rose :) Bilder von Freunden *__* Für Leo.png|Danke Honey, ist toll geworden ^^ Für Leo 2.png|Danke Eis, das ist dir echt gelungen! Für leo.png|Von Daisy, Danke für dieses tolle Bild :) FürLeo.png|Von Schneespur, Danke für das schöne Bild Feder,ruß.png|Danke Geißel ^^ Fürleobydaisy.png|Nochmal von Daisy :3 das Bild ist sowas von HAMMER *-* DANKE! Gftgffjk.png|Von Ley *-* Das ist soo schön geworden! Danke! FürLeobyEkliss.png|Danke Ekliss, das sieht echt hammer aus *-*! In the Nursery sp.1.png|Von Wind *-* Dankeschön :3 Fürleo(merkwürdigekatze).png|Schon wieder von Daisy xD Schöne Fantasie-Katze :3 Für leo von gewitter.png|Von Gewitter, Dankeschön, es ist so süß! Kätzchen.für.Leo.by.Ekliss.png|Nochmal von Ekliss^-^ Wind der durch die Berge weht, Danke, das ist soo süß <333 Fürleobydaisy4.png|Schon wieder von Daisy ^-^ Wow, Danke, Ich liebe dieses Muster und das Bild *-* Rubinherz - Kopie - Kopie.png|Von Morgensonne, Danke, das sieht so süüß aus! Nachtfeuer.png|Nachtfeuer aus dem RPG von Jacky. Danke, ich liebe dieses geile Bild! *-* Iaza13870149570200.gif|Eine Fuchs-Animation von Ley, Danke, der sieht so schön aus! <33333 Für leo.jpg|Danke Wolfsfell *-* ^^ <33333 Leo leopardenschweif.png|Von Mond <33333 Danke, Ich freue mich so, dass Du es endlich geschafft hast ^^ es ist perfekt *-* Braunwasser.png|Von Weißpelz, klar mag Ich das Bild ^^ *-* --D (Katze aus dem Kampf mit dem BlutClan).png|Von Gewitter, die arme Katze :(( xDDDD so ein Opfer :D FürLeo byHawky.png|Von Hawky <33 Wow, danke, das ist einfach toll *_* Für Leo, von Habicht.png|Von Habicht ^^ schon wieder dieses abgefahrene Muster *_* Danke Für Leo.byTini.PNG|Von Tini, das sieht soo geil aus :3 einfach Wahnsinn! *__* Leopardenschweif by Keks.png|Von Keks ^^ eine ganz tolle Version von "mir" :D *-* Für Leo.byTopas.png|Von Topas, es ist... einfach TRAUMHAFT *____* Einzelläufer.Kurzhaar.W.png|Von Rena, boah, sieht echt hammersüß aus *-* Feuerstern mal anders Sp.2.png|Nochmal von Wind ^^ das Bild ist doch echt geil xDDDD Neonauge.jpg|Von Sprenkel ^^ ein echt gelungenes Bild mit Paint :3 <33 Für Leo.PNG|Von Schattenrose, ne echt tolle Schildpattkatze *-* Danke FürLeoBySmara.png|Von Smara *__* Wow, das Bild hat nen echt geilen Effekt :3 Danke! <33 Selbstgemalte Bilder aus Langeweile :3 thumb|left|500px|Langeweile in Reli xDDthumb|left|500px|Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit mir los ist O.o das hab ich während nem Film in Englisch angefangen :3thumb|left|500px|Die Sonnenfelsen, Blaustern blickt zum Sternenhimmel und das "Eichhörnchen" ist Eichenherz Kategorie:Benutzer